


Reader/Voltron collection

by Grumpybirb555



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Possible smut, This is absolute trash forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpybirb555/pseuds/Grumpybirb555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You/everyone from voltron, I really hate myself for this but I've found like 0 /reader voltron stuff so why not make my mark.<br/>The reader's gender varies from each oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader/Voltron collection

Planned works:

Keith x M!Reader x 2  
Lance x F!Reader (zookeper au!, fluff)  
Lance x f!Reader (dancing)  
Shiro x M!reader Shiro x F!reader Hunk x F!reader  
Allura X F!reader  
Pidge x F!Reader

I am currently not taking anymore suggestions as I have alot already but this list will be changed and completed in any order,bare with me folks this is my first published work.


End file.
